my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotei Tamashi
Kotei Tamashi '(魂 皇帝 ''Tamashī Kōtei) is a powerful and influential Villain in Japan. Better known by his Villain alias 'Samael '(サマエル Samaeru), Kotei is an influential black market broker with many powerful subordinates, acting as the leader of the Villain organization Oculus. In his heyday, Kotei was considered the arch-nemesis of the Pro Hero Isan Jooryoku. Appearance Kotei has long, messy grey hair, segmented into several streaks. He has pale skin, grey eyes, and bags underneath them. He generally dresses in a blue suit with an overcoat, blue tie, and a black dress shirt. Personality Kotei is rather lax about everything, often being seen with a smile on his face in even the most dire of situations. He rarely cares about his subordinates failures, but will punish them regardless. The only time he ever appears angry is when Isan is involved, being thrown into a rage. His calculating persona is still present, but his suave and lax nature all but fades. He'll do anything in his power to kill the Hero. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat:' '''While not exactly a master, Kotei is an excellent hand to hand fighter, with his specialty being grapples and throws. He has been known to be able to get his opponents in grabs so strong he can continuously hold onto a target for an extended period of time before they're able to break free. '''Keen Intellect':' '''Kotei also possesses a rather intellectual mind, being highly intelligent in science, strategy, and history. He possesses an eidetic memory, and is so intelligent he was able to lead a powerful Villain organization for years before it was destroyed by Isan, but still managed to organize his escape from prison from the inside and rebuilt his organization. '''Overall Abilities':' '''Kotei is intelligent, strong-willed, and highly skilled in the application of his Quirk. Despite not being able to touch him, Kotei has been known to consistently go toe-to-toe with Isan, as well as become labeled the exceptional Hero's arch nemesis. Quirk 'Thief (泥棒 Dorobō): '''Kotei's Quirk allows him to absorb the stamina of others he makes direct physical contact with. Upon contact, the target feels immense physical pain in the touched area. Through absorbing the stamina of his target, this revitalizes Kotei as well as activating his Quirk's secondary effect. As the name of the Quirk implies, Kotei can also "steal" the Quirks of others. This doesn't mean that the Quirk is lost to the target, just that Kotei copies the abilities of his target onto himself. Kotei can copy up to five Quirks at once and use them simultaneously, but such power comes with great drawbacks. Kotei doesn't gain any adaptations or training from copying a Quirk, meaning that his body will not be as well-adapted for the use of a stolen Quirk in comparison to its original user, with him essentially being unable to copy Mutant Quirks at all. The amount time he can also copy a Quirk is also equal to the amount of time he has contact with his target. If he only maintains contact with a target for three seconds, then the Quirk only stays within him for three seconds. As such, Kotei keeps loyal followers around him that he copies the Quirks of regularly in order to get more accustomed to their abilities. Stats Relationships Murasaki Tamashi Murasaki is Kotei's daughter, and the only one he believes to be capable of taking over Oculus if he dies or is somehow taken off the streets. Despite her constantly rebelling against him, he is completely obvious to this fact. She seems to be the only one he loves, or at least the only one that he cares about. Trivia * In Christian and Jewish literature, Samael is considered one of the Archangels and an Angel of Death. * He is an S-Rank Villain. ** As the leader of Oculus, a dangerous and powerful Villain organization, as well as his own strength and influence, he is given this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus